Similitudes
by I'mJustACrazyGirl
Summary: Bryan y David descubren que algunas personas- o mejor dicho, adolescentes- tienen ciertas similitudes a ellos. Personajes principales: Bryan y David. Bravid/Klaine... Ni Glee, The New Normal o cualquiera de sus personajes me pertenecen.. :'(


**Holaa :D**

**Aquí**** les traigo un crossover de Glee y mi nueva adicción The New Normal. No puse ningún personajes porque se debe poner uno de cada serie pero los principales serian Bryan y David, porque Bravid rockea :D**

**Espero que les guste :3**

* * *

"Bryan, ¿estás listo?" pregunto David. Coloco a una dormida Kaitlyn en el asiento para bebes en la parte trasera del auto y se sentó en el asiento del conductor.

"Si, ¡Ohio, aquí vamos! Hurra…" dijo Bryan, sin tomarse ninguna molestia en ocultar su sarcasmo.

"Hey, ¿no estás feliz de visitar a Goldie y a Shania?" David se coloco el cinturón de seguridad y giro su cabeza para ver al castaño.

"Si, lo que pasa es que… olvídalo, no es nada".

"Cariño, cuéntame…".

Bryan suspiro.

"Lo que pasa es que Ohio es uno de los estados más homofóbicos del país y justo cuando pensé que había logrado escapar de los insultos, tengo que volver". Un ligero puchero se asomaba en los labios del castaño mientras miraba por la ventana.

"Bebe, mírame- tomo una de las manos de su novio y cuando el otro lo estaba mirando siguió- eres una de las personas más valientes que conozco, yo se que eres capaz de ignorarlos".

"Lo sé, es solo que… duele" sus ojos comenzaban a brillar por las lagrimas no derramadas.

El moreno sostuvo la cabeza de Bryan entre sus manos y se acerco para besarlo en los labios. El castaño respondió al instante rodeándolo con sus brazos.

"Eres perfecto tal cual eres y por eso te amo, ¿okey?" David le dio una sonrisa y Bryan respondió con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

"También te amo".

"Lo sé, ahora, ¿nos vamos?".

"Vamos".

El moreno encendió el coche y el castaño se coloco sus lentes 'Dolce & Gabbana', comenzando el largo viaje.

* * *

Las primeras dos horas fueron tranquilas, hasta que la bebe se despertó llorando, al tener ocho meses solo hay dos opciones por la cual está llorando: a) Tiene hambre o b) Necesita un cambio.

Bryan se saco el cinturón de seguridad y se dio vuelta para agarrar a la bebe.

"¿Qué pasa cariño?" Pregunto el castaño en voz de bebe. "¿Tienes hambre?".

"En el bolso hay un biberón listo" comento David.

"Por eso te amo".

Levanto el bolso del suelo del auto y comenzó a buscar la mamadera, poniéndose cada vez más impaciente por el llanto de la bebe.

Después de unos minutos la encontró.

"Bingo" dijo triunfante.

Kaitlyn se calló apenas vio su biberón lila. Con sus manos hizo una seña para darle entender a su padre que eso es lo que quería.

Bryan la acomodo en sus brazos y la comenzó a alimentar. Una vez que se termino toda la leche, le seco la barbilla y la coloco sobre su hombro derecho, dando pequeños golpes en su espalda para que eructara, le dio un beso en la nariz y la acuno en sus brazos para que se volviera a dormir.

David vio con su vista periférica y su corazón se ensancho al ver la tierna escena. Sabía que su novio seria un excelente padre pero supero todas sus expectativas.

Cuando la pequeña se durmió otra vez, los dos hombres se sumergieron en una charla, contando lo sucedido en el trabajo o algún momento divertido con la bebe o simplemente se quedaban callados disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

* * *

Al anochecer, pararon en un pequeño hotel que se veía acogedor y alquilaron una habitación. Cambiaron a Kaitlyn de ropa, la alimentaron una vez más y la pusieron a dormir.

Pidieron servicio a la habitación y comieron una ensalada cada uno aunque Bryan se moría por pedir una hamburguesa con queso. Se pusieron sus pijamas y se fueron a acostar con un cariñoso beso en los labios.

Al día siguiente, exactamente a la seis de la mañana estaban en la carretera otra vez.

El resto del viaje fue placentero, por suerte no tuvieron ningún problema con el auto y David se equivoco de ruta dos veces nomas. Todo un logro.

Para las ocho de la noche llegaron a Lima, Ohio. Si bien no era el lugar donde Goldie quería comenzar de nuevo su hogar, encontraron una linda casita y consiguió trabajo de secretaria.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, fueron bien recibidos por las dos rubias, Shania con más energía que nunca por la emoción de ver a sus 'padres' de nuevo.

Los cuatro se quedaron hablando de todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos meses aunque todos los temas de conversación terminaban en el pequeño enredo de mantas que dormía tranquilamente en su cuna.

Los primeros días fueron prácticamente 'salidas en familia', iban a parques, a cenar, a comprar, todo lo hacían los cinco juntos. La pareja no sufrió ningún 'incidente' con algún habitante de la ciudad pero por precaución mantenían su distancia entre ellos.

* * *

El cuarto día, Goldie les dijo que ella se quedaría en casa y cuidaría a Kaitlyn, así disfrutaban un poco de tiempo a solas.

Decidieron, o más bien Bryan decidió que el día de hoy era perfecto para visitar el centro comercial.

Paso solamente media hora desde que habían llegado y David ya estaba cargando tres bolsas y por la emoción que expresaba la cara de su novio sabía que no iban a ser las únicas.

"Oh por Dios, David mira-"

"¡50% de descuento en Dior!" ambos hombres se dieron vuelta para ver quien acababa de gritar lo mismo que Bryan.

A unos metros de distancia había dos adolescentes, no tenían más de 18 años. El más bajo era moreno y llevaba unas cuantas bolsas en sus manos. El otro, era un poco más alto y saltaba con emoción apuntando hacia la tienda.

"¿Esos chicos…?" comenzó el moreno.

"Me recuerdan a alguien" dijo el castaño, mientras los miraba fijamente como si asi descubriera a quien se parecen.

"Cariño, ¿no crees que se par-" dijo David pero su novio lo interrumpió.

"Santa Gaga, ese chico tiene la nueva bufanda Chanel".

El castaño comenzó a caminar hacia los adolescentes a pesar de los gritos de su novio. Bryan toco con un dedo el hombro del niño más alto y cuando se dio vuelta le dio la mano.

"Discúlpame, mi nombre es Bryan y necesito que me digas como conseguiste esa bufanda, hace semanas que la estoy tratando de conseguir".

La cara del niño cambio de terror absoluto a una sonrisa enorme.

"Hola, soy Kurt, es el Blaine. La bufanda la conseguí en Ebay, a un precio increíble por cierto".

"Claro, como no se me había ocurrido" dijo el adulto golpeándose la frente con la mano en la que no llevaba bolsas.

David llego a donde estaba el trió y coloco una mano en el brazo del castaño y miro a los niños.

"Hola, soy David, me disculpo si mi novio los asusto, es que cuando se trata de moda no tiene mucho tacto".

El más bajo, Blaine por lo que se había dicho antes, abrió los ojos.

"¿Son… son novios?" pregunto.

Los adultos se miraron, la embarraron, no tenían que decir nada.

Ellos asintieron lentamente y miraron las reacciones de los otros dos.

"Wow, no sabía que había más parejas gays, además de los papas de Rachel" dijo Kurt.

Blaine asintió y tomo la mano de Kurt entre la suya. La pareja mayor vio el pequeño gesto y sonrieron.

"¿No es muy común aquí no?" pregunto Bryan. Ambos chicos negaron con la cabeza. "Pues, nosotros estábamos por ir a tomar un café, ¿conocen algún lugar?".

"Si, les va a fascinar." Dijo Kurt.

* * *

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia 'The Lima Bean', compraron sus cafés y fueron a sentarse a una mesa de cuatro que había al lado de la ventana del local.

"Nunca los vi por aquí" dijo Blaine.

"Es que no somos de aquí, vinimos a visitar a unos familiares, en realidad somos de Los Angeles" contesto David.

"Y… ¿Es como aquí?" pregunto tímidamente Kurt.

"No, allí son tolerantes por así decirlo. Hay alguna que otra manzana podrida sin embargo…" explico Bryan. "Supongo que este no es el lugar favorito para los gays".

El joven castaño soltó una risa sin humor. "Créeme que no".

"Hemos pasado momentos difíciles" comento Blaine.

"Sé lo que se siente, yo crecí en un lugar como este pero logre seguir adelante y soy feliz. Tengo mi trabajo deseado, un novio perfecto- Bryan agarro la mano de su novio- y una hermosa bebe, no podría pedir nada mejor".

David se acerco y beso la sien de su novio. "No se rindan chicos" dijo.

Blaine sonrió. "No lo haremos".

"Si… esperamos poder mudarnos juntos, casarnos y tener hijos." Kurt dijo.

"Entonces háganlo, a su debido tiempo obviamente, no se van arrepentir" comento Bryan.

"Yo nunca lo hice" dijo David.

Los cuatro sonrieron, Bryan y David pensando en la hermosa vida que tienen y Kurt y Blaine en la que van a tener.

"¿Cómo se llama su hija?" pregunto Kurt.

"Kaitlyn" Bryan saco su celular y les mostro una foto de la bebe de cuando tena seis meses.

"Es hermosa".

"Si, lo es…".

Kurt miro la hora del celular. "Ya tenemos que irnos".

Ambos se levantaron. "Fue un gusto conocerlos" dijo amablemente Blaine.

"Esperen" David tomo una servilleta y anoto sus números de teléfono. "Cuando necesiten alguien para hablar, no duden en llamar chicos".

"Lo haremos. Adiós." Ambos chicos se fueron por la puerta dejando a la pareja sola.

"¿Sabes a quien me hacen a acordar?" pregunto Bryan.

"¿A quién?".

"A nosotros, cuando comenzamos a salir. Hasta un ciego podría ver el amor que se tienen y esas ilusiones de casarse, de formar una familia" Bryan suspiro "Me alegra saber que sus hijos van a estar vestidos a la moda".

David rio y paso un brazo por la cintura de su novio. "Y a mí me alegra tenerte".

"Te amo".

"Y yo a ti".

El teléfono de David sonó, abrió el mensaje y sonrió.

"Tenemos que irnos, hay tres chicas que nos esperan".

"Creí que habíamos dejado en claro que era gay" el moreno golpeo juguetonamente en el brazo al castaño "Okey, ya entendí, no hacía falta recurrir a la violencia".

David rodo los ojos y ambos salieron del local para ir con su muy 'normal' familia.


End file.
